First Star to the Right
by misslisa
Summary: FairyQueen, pre-Storybrooke. Post 3x03. What happens when Regina is sent to Neverland, on a test from Rumple's magic teachings? Regina has trouble figuring out Neverland, and suddenly she notices her being followed. What happens when it is not who she expected? How will she deal with the fairy from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, hope you like it! It is part of a new (weekly) challenge that I have with my friend. You can find her version of the story on MissyEvil and swanqueen-trueloveiswhoyouchoose on tumblr. Next week we have a new challenge, so if you want to see your ship/idea/story in a fanfic drop it in Esmee's or my askbox ( .com) Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wading through the think moist jungle came an evil Queen, certain in her steps but lost in her eyes. She had been on a long journey, but was not pleased at where she was at the moment. Regina moved the thick green leaves away with her powers while trying to find her way through the jungle. SLAP! A green leave bounced back and smacked against Regina's head. She grumbled and raised her hands to clear her vision of leaves. Even after a year of magic training with Rumplstiltskin, she still had not gained complete control over her magic. Every once in a while, her focus would slip up and the magic would backfire. It irritated Regina to no matter, and to prove her compitence she always threw herself in the magic test of Rumple. Just like today. The Dark one had send her to an island in the stars, called Neverland. She had never heard of it before, but right now she wished she had done more research.

The jungle seemed endless, green stretching wherever it met the eye. Regina could not figure out just how much ground she had covered and how much was still left to be conquered. Rumple's task had sounded easy, but Regina started to doubt her judgement. "Find the treasure" he had said, for he had asked this many times in previous tests. Regina never had any trouble with it, and it had made her careless. She had not anticipated what this island would do to her. She had had visions, dreams and hallucinations of people she knew from the past and has left behind. Each left her breathless and paranoid. The visions did not seem friendly, and this worried Regina. What is this kind of place and what is it doing to her? Regina started walking again, this time actually using her hands to ward off the leaves. She felt like she had been going on for hours, and hours. She was parched and hoped she would soon find a small pond to quench her thirst.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of yellow in the corner of her eye. She grumbled and prepared herself for what was coming next. On this island there was no guessing what was coming for you, and she had to be ready for everything. WOOSH. A flash of green through the dark bushes. WOOSH. Another to her right. She walked over to where she had just seen the flash. The leaves seemed to have some sort of glittery powder over it. Regina carefully slid two fingers over the leaves, picking up the substance and rubbed it between her fingers and her thumb. "Wait a minute. I know this powder.." She narrowed her eyes and removed the powder from her hands. "Fairy Dust." Her shoulders relaxed and her fighters pose wore off. She dealt dealt with this before, she had dealt with HER before. "Tinkerbelle..."

She straightened her back, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She needed to be calm to do this right. She put her arms out in front of her and spread her fingers. She felt the magic surge through her veins. She twisted her hands and brought them towards herself. She felt some pull at her magic. Her brows furrowed, this was not what she expected. This did not feel right. She shook her arms loose and tried again. Again, she felt the struggle but this time she was prepared for it. Using every strength she could muster she tried to keep her magic strong. Sweat started to form on her forehead and her arms started to shake. She was almost there. Just a little bit longer. Finally, she felt the purple shadow appear in front of her, and Regina let go with a moan. Recollecting herself to face the fairy she kept her eyes closed for another second. When she finally opened her eyes, she did not see what she had expected. "Who are you, and why are you dressed like Tink?"


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

In front of her stood a small girl. A girl, not a fairy. The girl with her warm brown skin and thick, black hair that was framing her face. Regina did not recognise this girl, while she had been certain it was Tink she could now see why she had misinterpreted. A blond wig with millions of curls was on the girl's head, but because of the struggle it was covering her eyes. The girl was dressed in a green dress that did not seem hers, as it was way too big for her. Would she run, she would not come far, probably tripping over the hem of the dress. She could not be older than 15. Regina, impatient because of felt fooled, ripped the wig from her head and trapped her against the tree. "Last time. Who. ?" she spat out with fury. Only to be met with a fury that held her own. Fire blazed from the girl eyes. "Why would I tell you?!" Regina squinted her eyes, how dare this puny girl threaten THE queen. It struck a nerve inside the already pissed off queen. She started smiling evilly. "You will tell me everything, or you will die right this instant." Regina had used the threat many times before and it always resulted in fear and panic. Not with this Indian girl, she gave hardly any reaction at all. "Again, why would I listen to you?" she said while cocking an eyebrow. This took Regina back for a sec, but she recollected herself quickly. "Who do you think you are talking to, you ignorant peasant." The girl crossed her arms and gave the queen some more sass. "Ow I don't know..I'm guessing some old sea hag who changed her octopus tail for legs? Stealing mermaids dreams, using it for your own good?" Regina was pissed, extremely pissed. How dare this little girl.

"Enough!" Regina twister her finger and the purple smoke slid across the girls mouth and took away her voice. Finally the smoke settled in the necklace on Regina's neck. The girl started to protest, but noticed nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to scream, she tried to yell but no sound passed her lips. Now Regina could see the panic and fear start to form in the girls eyes. Finally. This is what she could work with. "Now girl as you finally have acknowledged my power, you will do exactly as I say, alright?" The girl opened her mouth and realised that nothing would come out so she closed it and nodded with dread. She sat down on the rock and watched as Regina began to pace in front of her. "Great. I will ask you some questions and I want clear answers, so can you write?" The girl shook her head. Dammit. That would complicate her test to no matter. Regina had no doubt Rumple would have made this girl part of her test. She must be the key to solving the puzzle.

"So you were following me." The girl nodded. "That wasn't a question. Did someone make you follow me?" Nodding. "What is it a guy?" The girl shook her head. What? So it wasn't Rumple. "So a girl. Did they make you dress up like tinkerbell?" The girl nodded again. "Are they a friend of yours?..." Shaking. "...or a foe?" the girl nodded. The questionning seemed to tire her. Regina snapped her fingers in front of her face. "STAY FOCUSSED. At least if you want your voice back. Do you know where this person is? Do they have the treasure?" The girl frowned but nodded anyway although quite unsure. "Fine. Walk." Regina grabbed her by her arm and pulled her on her feet. The girl stroked her arm in pain and looked over her shoulder towards Regina. The Queen was grabbing her stuff with her back to the girl. The girl saw her chance and began looking around for places to flee to. "Don't even think about it. Just because I have my back towards you doesn't mean I don't see you. WALK." The girl's shoulders slumped and she started walking with Regina on her heels. "Is it far from here?" The girl shook her head no and continued on.

The couple had walked for over an hour through the thick jungle. Not far, my ass Regina thought. She grumbled once more and was about to ask if this was a trap when the girl held up her hand. She turned around and took Regina's hand. She lead the queen into a clearing and sat her down on a small rock. She held up a finger and ran around the clearing picking up flowers. Regina's eyes followed her like a hawk. "This better be for the summoning of your master..." The girl stopped what she was doing and nodded franticly to her. After she noticed the queen wasn't going to do anything to her, she returned to picking up flowers. When she had collected quite a bouquet she returned to Regina. She started pulling the petals off the flowers and draping them in a circle around Regina. After that she covered it with a blade of grass per petal. Finally she signed Regina to hold up her hands in a bowl. She dropped the remaining petals and grass in there and folded Regina's hands closed. She grabbed the leather water sack from her back and sprinkled a few drops on Regina's hands. Finally, she motioned Regina to close her eyes. The queen did as such, feeling like she still has complete control over the situation. It's not like the girl would have been able to run away. Not seeing anything, the queen was busy listening what was happening. She heard the light sound of bells coming her way. Fairies. Regina gruntled mentally, she hated working with them. They hated her and she hated them. She listened what was going on. The fiary wasn't there yet and the girl hadn't moved yet. SNAP. Regina felt the cord of her necklace break and leaving her touch. She quickly turned her body around and her eyes flew open. She inspected the direction of the bushes where she last heard sounds or rustling. How on earth was the girl able to run away and steal her necklace? She was the queen. She had control at any time. Standing up to run after her, she was stopped by a voice.

"Regina my friend. Stop." "I don't have friends." Regina turned around. "I already told you that before, Tinkerbell."


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows

"I always considered you my friends Regina. Until you send coldheartedly send me away." The fairy had changed since Regina had last seen her. It seemed like she had lost... hope? She became a though and angry woman. Rumple had once told her that fairies weren't quite like humans in one of his magic lessons. Because they were so small, they could only hold one emotion at the time. No other emotion could counter the first emotion unless it took over completely. It makes the emotion extremely strong and right now the fairy was filled with anger. It terrified the queen, it was incalculable to what the fairy was capable of doing. "You did not need to do that to Tigerlily." Tink's voice snapped Regina back to the present. "Wait.. who?" Tink rolled her eyes. "The Indian girl, duh. You did not need to take her voice like that. She was just serving me." "Oh well she deserved it. She should not have offended me." Regina circled the fairy never losing her sight. "She will get punished now anyway, there is no way she can get her voice back now. It doesn't matter she took the necklace, she will need magic to unlock her voice and well.. that won't be happening soon right." Regina let out an evil laugh. She was actually glad the girl had run away. It saved her the trouble of pulling out her heart and feeding it to the crocodiles. She will not survive without voice, not in a place like this.

Tinkerbell laughed. "You silly princess. The girl is the daughter of one of the most powerful tribes on this island. The magic of their shaman far proceeds yours. You better pray you will be long off this island before they will curse you." "Don't call me a princess, call me a queen!" Regina bit back, irritated when people didn't take her seriously. "Princess huh? So your soulmate was a king?" "I never entered that bar. I married the king and became the Queen. I have everything I ever desired. I don't need love, I had love with Daniel and all it brought was misery. Love made me weak. Magic will be my solution to everything. Like how it's gonna make you tell me where Neverland's treasure is. I'm even guessing you are the one hiding it?" Regina was sick and tired of people telling her to feel 'love'. It had never brought her any good. For one sec she was glad that the fairy could only feel anger right now, she could not cope with more pity. "Such a stupid, stupid girl – sorry _Queen_." Tinkerbell laughed manically. "You could have been saved, but noooooo power was more important. You know what Regina, power makes you weak. You will never have rest, you will always have to look over your shoulder." Tink stopped pacing, her anger had been replaced by sadness. "You ruined my life. Thanks to you I lost my wings, I became almost _human. _I was sent to this horrible island."

"Blah Blah Blah. Let's cut to the case." Regina stretched out her arm, power flowing from the tips of her fingers engulfing Tink's throat and lifting her up. "You will tell me right now where the treasure is." "Let... Me..Down..." Tink struggled to talk, the grip on her was too tight. "Not before you take me to the treasure." Tink had less and less air left, still she managed to forced out an okay. She fell to the ground with a loud moan, and had trouble to catch her breath again.

"Fine, I will let you win this time. I would love to still keep my live even though you have taken everything from me. At least I have gotten my happiness." That send a pang of hurt through Regina's body. A feeling of confusion followed. Why would that make her feel hurt? Regina simply could not understand and decided to just forget it. She shook her head free of the thought and listened as Tinkerbell continued. "I have lost all my fairy powder, so I cannot take you where it is. However, I will call someone who can." Tinkerbell stood up and turned her back towards Regina. "SHADOW, I summon you." Her voiced ended in a whisper, pain getting intertwined in her speech. What is happening? Regina stood still and watched the fairy's wingless back. The thought crossed her mind that that is her fault. But that thought quickly left as a dark shadow with glowing yellow eyes appeared before the fairy. Wind picked up and blew every leaf around the trio. It seemed like they suddenly were in the eye of a storm. Regina looked around in panic, this was definitely not supposed to happen!

"Regina..." The fairy looked over her shoulder. Regina frowned as she saw the fairy's face was covered in tears. "I'm sorry... my Queen. There is no treasure on this island, not anymore. " One final hurt-filled smile while shaking her head, before she turned her head towards the shadow. "Bring her back to Rumplestiltskin." The shadow gave a roar and flew through Tink towards Regina. "NO! Tinkerbell, how could you?! You betrayed me! I will never forget this." Regina continued to yell profanities as the shadow carried her away. The last thing she heard from the fairy was: "Neither will I."


	4. Chapter 4: Farewells

The shadow dropped her on the other side of the island, and evaporated just as Regina was willing to use her powers against him. "Haha did the island work against you dearie?" Regina turned around and saw the beast that was her teacher. "Take me away Rumple. It has been enough." "Ah my Queen are those tears I spot on your face? MHahaha I did not expect the island to have such a toll on you. Or did I?" The exentric teacher danced around Regina, while she tried to stop her tears from falling. She held her hand up. A tear fell on it, and the only thing she could do was stare at it. These feelings were new to her and she could not understand where they came from. The anger had left her and she felt calm, yet the tears would not stop falling. Suddenly Rumple was right in her face. "You have disappointed me Regina. You have failed the test. As a punishment I will leave you on this island." This made Regina look up. "Wait what! You can leave me here! I'm a the Queen!" Rumple danced away. "Relax you haven't sung your last swan song yet." Rumple laughed manically. "_You'll get that later." _He clapped his hands and thick smoke took him away. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN, come back here!"

Regina began to panic. Her magic was powerful but she could not teleport yet. It asked for too much concentration and especially now it would only kill her. "Well well well. Finally you are alone." Regina froze. She did not recognize that voice, who was it this time? This island was getting on her nerves, she had had enough. She turned around but she noticed she could not move. Anything. "Hard to move right? Sorry that is my doing. Nice to meet you, Regina. My name's Pan. Peter Pan. Maybe you have heard of me, maybe you haven't. You will fear me either way. My dear shadow slipped you some ink from my little pet when you weren't looking. Not that hard when you are so teary-eyed. Boohoohoo. Hahaha. Anyway the ink won't work that long, so I have to move fast. Luckily, I won't need much time to rip out your heart." Pan left no time to the matter and stuck his arm in her chest. Regina cried out in pain. One squeeze to see the pain on her face before Pan finally ripped it out. He was cruel like that. He toyed around with her heart, while he took a few steps back. "I had heard stories about your black heart, but I had not expected this." He held the heart up for her to see and pointed at the centre. "You see this? This colour is caused by a lack of love, hmm. Bad for you, good for me. A crushed, black heart is the last ingredient to call my Lost Boys to me. You are the initial lost girl. You will be the reason my army will take over the world. Every boy who feels like he is not loved will stand by my side and destroy people like you. But oh well, I'm guessing you won't be around to see it. Farewell, my Queen." Pan's devilish smile never left his face as he started squeezing her heart. Regina screaming in pain. Never had she felt pain like this before, it hurt worse than when Daniel died. It felt like they grabbed every hurtful memories she had, threw it in her face and stabbed a thousand needles in it. Regina just hoped it would be over soon, everything would be better than this... She fell to the ground and felt her vision turn to black slowly. This must be it...

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW PAN!" Regina thought she must be dreaming. Death must be calling for her. The owner of that voice would not be here right now, that fairy could not possibly be here to save her. And then everything went black.

What Regina was not conscious for to see was that the Fairy was attacking Pan. The fairy had gotten the hope in her eyes back. She felt brave and daring. "Tinkerbell, my dear friend. What are you doing here?" "It has been enough Peter. For decades I have followed you around. Seeing you turn from that fun loving boy to this monster you are today. Every since Wendy left you have been a disaster. I once even thought I loved you, but now.. I know that was never true. I want my fairydust back." Tink stretched out her hand expectantly. She gestured with her eyes that Pan should put it there, but she only got laughter as response. Peter took a small bottle out of his pockets and waved it around. "This stardust you mean? I am sorry but that won't be possible. How else would I get my lost boys to Neverland?" Peter, being playful as he is, threw the bottle in the air expecting to catch it again. A new pair of hands snatched it away.

The Indian girl, Tigerlily, stood triumphantly next to Tinkerbell. She threw the bottle up and caught it again, making fun of the so easily too fool boy. "Tigerlily. I thought we had a truce." Tigerlily shook her head and pointed between Tink and her. "What?! All those time you were never loyal to me?! You will pay for that!" Tinkerbell laughed and Pan snapped his head back to her. "You and which army Pan?" And on that comment, the entire tribe came out of the bushes. Tigerlily was the princess of one of the most powerful and strong tribes on the island, and Pan knew that like it no other. He had never expected them to turn against him, he had always thought he had created Tigerlily's crush on him. Now he had realised it was all a game. He let Regina's heart fall to the ground and prepared for battle. He fought, trying to get away, but he could not compete against the strong warriors. They carried him away, taking him as their prisoner.


	5. Epilogue

"Regina, wake up!" Regina groaned as she felt someone tugging her shoulder. She opened one eye and saw the fairy standing over her. "Wait it's you! I'm not dead?! What happened?" Regina tried to sit up, but in the process she felt her head beginning to hurt. That did not make her stop from sitting up though, small pains felt good at the moment. It meant she was not dead. "I'm so glad to see you." She noticed they were alone in the open field.

Tinkerbell smiled at Regina. Her work had not been for nothing. She had put the heart back into the woman, and hoped for the best. Now she was finally awake, this was her chance. "Regina, I need to tell you something. The day at the pub, when I showed you your soul mate, I lied. He was not your soul mate." Regina looked at the fairy in confusion, still fuzzy from being unconscious. "But I thought fairy dust never lied?" "It doesn't. I just slightly altered the question. He would have made you happy. Just not love-happy. Your soul mate was there though. You just wouldn't have recognised her." This made Regina alert. Did she hear that right? "_Her?" _"Yes her." Tinkerbell cleared her voice, suddenly shy and insecure. "Regina, I love you." Tinkerbell could not look at Regina's reaction, so she stood up and turned away from the woman she had been in love with for all those years. Regina was dumbfounded. She had never expected this. But listening to her heart, she immediately knew what to do. She stood up wobbly, walked over to Tinkerbell. She turned her around and cupped her face. She looked into Tink's tear filled eyes, eyes that are red from all the crying and moist from all the tears yet to spill. "Tink, I think I love you too." Regina smacked her lips onto Tink's. This felt good. This felt like Regina was finally were she belonged. She felt like home. This feeling was better than what she had had with Daniel. Never had Regina felt so good. Her fingers grew wet from Tink's tears, but Regina hardly noticed that. She was too occupied and in the moment. The kiss was filled with passion, and seemed to last forever. Finally Regina took a breath and rested her forehead again Tinkerbell's. "I love you Tinkerbell." Tink started laughing and tried to wipe away her tears. "I never imagined I'd hear you say that." "Those are tears of happiness I hope?" "Haha yes yes. It's just all so sudden." Regina took Tink's hand and sat them down in the middle of the field.

"Tell me what happened." Tink started to tell Regina, but had trouble to speak coherently. The only think her mind could focus on was the Regina had not yet let go of her hand. Her thumb kept stroking her and it sent pleasant shivers through her body. Oh how long she had waited for this. "And that's when Tigerlily stole his fairy dust. After that the tribe came in and captured Peter. Speaking of Tigerlily, I kind of promised her that you would give her her voice back when she helped me." Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine." Out of the bushes the girl came sprinting, eager to get her voice back. She held the necklace out in front of her. Regina didn't even pick it up. She simple waved her hand and the purple smoke did the work for her. Tigerlily tried out her voice. "AAA...OO... HIIIII.. Thanks Ursula!" And away she was again. "Why does she keep calling me that?"

"Mhahaha you'll get that later, dearie." The voice came from the edge of the clearing where Rumple was lounging against a tree. "You! You left me here. How could you you beast?!" Rumple was amused as ever. "How else would you think you would complete your test? Which you passed with flying colours I might add." It took a while for Regina to react to that. It had all been part of the test? "I passed? But how, I didn't find any treasure?" "True love is the greatest treasure there is dearie." He stepped around Regina and walked towards Tinkerbell. "My lady, I have uphold my end of the deal. Here you can see that you have fulfilled yours." He held up a bottle that was glowing bright pink. True love's extract. Regina had seen it before. "And with that the deal is done. It is time for me and the Queen to go home."

"Wait no! I don't want to go home! I have finally found love, I don't want to lose it again." Regina looked at Tink, who had not moved yet nor said a word. "Tink?" Tink sniffed and avoided Regina's gaze. "It has to be like this. That was the deal. It is time for you to go home." Regina ran towards Tink and grabbed her with both hands. "No Tink. We finally found each other, I'm not ready to let go yet!"

Tinkerbell finally looked up into Regina's eyes. She gave her one last lingering kiss. One kiss to savour her soulmate. One kiss to remember forever, until they meet again. One kiss before she could let go. "It doesn't matter if you are ready. You never will be, my love. This fairy dust will bring you home. However, you will forget everything that has happened on this island. You won't remember seeing me again. It'll make it easier for you, I promise.." Regina shook her head in protest. "No Tink No. No no no no no..." But before Regina could muster a good argument, Tink had opened the bottle and poured the dust on her hand. She blew the dust in Regina's face. Her voice stopped immediately and it seemed like she had fallen asleep as the shadows took her away.

"Great work Tinkerbell. See you hopefully not anytime soon." With those harsh words Rumple left in a cloud of smoke as well. His laugh seemed to linger in the field, giving it an eerie feeling. Tink continued to stare at the place where she had just kissed Regina. Finally she sighed and whispered: "Goodbye Regina, until we meet again." Tears fell down her face as she walked away, leaving the memories behind.

* * *

**So that was it for this week! I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. Let me know if you'd read it! This was a very sad ending, but that one will definitely be a happy one :) Hope you enjoyed it! You can also read my friends version on MissyEvil, it's called: _Do you Believe me now? _**

**Get ready for next week's challenge!**

**X Lisa**


End file.
